Guess who?
by BrookeSCW
Summary: A new Family create a stir for chryed
1. Chapter 1

There was a new business opening up in the square. No body knew what kind of business it was, there was boards surrounding the building. Work men went in and out of the building and when ever someone asked what was going on they just shrugged and walked away. One day Jane and Ian were walking past the building and the door was open. 'I wonder what is going on in there?' said Ian.

Jane laughed and said 'Well the door is open, go and have a look'

'No, I couldn't' Jane just stared at him 'okay, I will.' As Ian crossed the road Christian and Syed joined Jane 'What is Ian doing?' asked Syed.

'Investigating' she replied, as she said that they noticed and young woman in a suit heading towards the building. Ian at this point was pulling the door open a bit more.

Then he felt a tap on the shoulder and he spun around and saw the young woman standing there hands on hips. Ian guessed her age at very early twenties; average height, she had very short brown hair; very pretty and she was wearing a very smart suit. 'Can I help you?' she asked, her tone was sharp.

'No, it is just...' he murmured

'It was just what?' she asked

'Nothing'

'Good lets keep it that way'

From behind them, they could hear howls of laugher. The woman turns and shot them a sharp look and they soon stopped laughing. She turns back and heads into the building. Ian went to rejoin Jane, Christian and Syed. 'Are you sweating, Ian?' asked Christian

'No' he replied, and then he felt the top of his head 'Well it is hot.' Everyone burst out laughing 'Ian Beale is scared of a twenty some thing woman, funniest thing I have ever heard' stated Christian. Jane and Syed nodded in agreement and burst out laughing again. 'Oh shut up' shouted Ian as he stomped off. But they carried on laughing.

**So what do you think? Should I carry on? This is only a taster. There will be some Chryed in later Chapters. Please review and let me know! Thank you! x**


	2. Chapter 2

A couple of weeks later the letter boxes of the Mitchell, Beale, Branning and Masood household rattled. As they each sorted through the mail, they found an invitation to an opening at the 'mystery building'. Jane was looking over the invitation in the cafe when Zainab walked in 'So you got one as well?' Jane nodded; Ronnie was sitting nearby and over heard the conversation, 'Are you talking about the 'mystery' building?'

'Yeah' replied Zainab

'Jack and Roxy received one as well'

'I wonder what it is all about' said Jane, thinking a loud.

This is the invitation

_You are invited to the opening of the _

_New Business on Turpin Road._

_September 12__th__ 2010 _

_2:00pm – 5:00pm_

On the morning of the 12th Ian sat on the sofa covered in a blanket when Jane arrived back from an early morning shop, 'What is wrong with you?'

'Man flu' he replied

'Oh really? What about the opening?'

'What opening?'

Jane sighed typically Ian she thought 'The opening of the new Business on Turpin Road'

'Oh yes, well you will have to go without me'

'I am not going on my own Ian!'

'Well take Christian; a chance to drink champagne he's hardly going to say no is he.'

'Yeah I guess' Jane pulled out her mobile,

'Hello?' asked Christian

'Hiya'

'Oh hello Jane, what can I do for you?'

'Well... I saw wondering whether you would like to come to the opening of the new business?'

'I thought you and Ian were going?'

'So did I. But he has 'Man' flu'

'Oh really? Are you sure that he isn't just scared of seeing that woman who caught him on the site'

Jane laughed she hadn't thought of that 'Yeah maybe, so are you coming?'

Christian sighed 'On one condition'

'Yes, what?'

'Syed comes as well'

'Okay'

'Do I have to come?' Syed moaned, he was standing in Christian's tiny kitchen only half dressed.

'Yes' answered Christian from the bathroom.

'But it sounds so boring!'

'You don't even know what the business is, you telling me you aren't even a tiny a bit interested?' he said as he emerged from the bathroom also half naked with only a towel covering his lower half.

'Maybe...'

'There you go then' he answered as he approached Syed in the kitchen 'I will make it up to you' he said as he slipped his arms around Syed's waist.

'Okay I will come'

'I knew I could persuade you' then he placed a light kiss on Syed's lips.

Half an hour later the buzzer for Christian's flat went and Syed answered 'Hi Jane, Christian is STILL getting ready.'

Jane laughed 'He always takes forever getting ready, come on or we will be late!'

'I am coming, I am coming. Kept your wig on' he shouted from his walk in wardrobe. Then he walked out he was dressed in tight fitting trousers and a tight fitting shirt that was almost ripping at the seem. 'So are we ready?'

Outside the building there was a small crowd of people. At the front of the crowd was the young woman who had crossed Ian. She was wearing a different suit this time it was grey and was a skirt not trousers. This time she wasn't on her own, she had two people standing with her, one either side. One was a young man about twenty odd and the other was a lady who couldn't have been more then 18. And as Jane, Christian and Syed joined the crowd the suited woman started to speak 'Hello, I am Brooke James and this is my partner James Brooks and our manger Alex James; and welcome to the opening of Walford's newest restaurant 80 Bites!'

**What do you think? Please review! x**


	3. Chapter 3

Syed spent most of the opening thinking about his parents, they were in the same room and yet his parents barely acknowledged his existence. He tried to concentrate on the presentation that was going on in front of in front of him, but he could only catch a few words of it. Something along the lines of 'take your taste buds on an adventure', 'foods form all around the world'. Every now and again he would look in the direction of his parents, they would always be looking straight at the pretention area never moving.

Zainab and Masood had dragged Tamwar with them, so in could get a 'better feel' for business. Tamwar noticed his brother in the room about halfway through the opening, he noticed that Syed kept looking over at one point he managed to catch him and Tamwar gave his brother a little smile, making sure he didn't attract his parents' attention. At the end of the presentation it was the socialising time Tamwar edged his way to the side of the room, he was just starting to relax when he felt someone come over and stand beside him and started to talk 'So having fun?' It was a female voice, a young female voice. Tamwar turned his head to answer; it was the manager of the restaurant. She was young, pretty, she had dark black hair, and her skin was lightly tanned, not fake or from the sun but natural. Tamwar tried to speak put nothing came out. 'A simple yes or no, is all that is needed' she smiled. When she smiled Tamwar relaxed a little and smiled back and managed to get out a 'Yes.' The girl smiled again, she turned to face the rest of the crowd 'So which company are you with?' she asked

'My parents co-run Masala Queen with the Beales'

'Ah I see your parents but who are the Beales?'

Tamwar pointed to Jane who was talking to Ronnie 'That is Jane, there is Ian. But I don't think he has come.'

The girl nodded 'Who were the two blokes she was with? Toy boys?' Tamwar burst into a fit of laugher. 'What's so funny?' Tamwar slowly recovered and turned to the girl 'The tall muscled one is her brother, he used to be apart of the business, his name is Christian and the guy standing next to him is his partner and my brother Syed'

'Wow your brother? Oh I feel so rude, asking you all these questions and not even asking your name' she blushed.

'Tamwar Masood' he said as he put one his hand.

'Well lovely to meet you Tamwar Masood, I am Alex James' she also but out her hand as she spoke. They shook hands and laughed. Another figure came towards them, it was Syed 'Hi Tamwar, I thought I would Come and say hi while mum and dad aren't in sight' he smiled jokily. 'Hi, having fun?'

'Yeah, it seems a real nice place'

'I'd better go' said Alex

'Oh no, now I am being the rude one, Syed this is Alex, Alex this is my brother Syed.' Syed and Alex smiled shook hands

'Still I must go, nice to meet you Tamwar maybe seeya around, bye Syed.' As she turned to leave she gave Tamwar a little wink and rejoined her sister who was talking to Roxy. 'Wahoo Tambo you're in there' laughed Syed. Tamwar blushed and tried to change the subject, 'So, how are things with Christian?'

'Good really good, How are mum and dad, Kamil?'

'There are all okay, I am glad things are working out with Christian' Syed sighed at his brother's comment 'No Syed I really am glad' Syed smiled and said 'I better go back to Christian before our parents see us together, and I don't want to get you into trouble' Syed and Tamwar said there good byes and Syed rejoined Jane and Christian. Tamwar scanned the room and notice his parents had come back into the room. On reflection Tamwar thought this had been a good day.

It was a few hours later when the opening had finished and people had either gone home or gone to the Vic. Christian, Syed and Jane had gone to the Vic. There were a few regulars in Ricky, Bianca and pat were at one end of the bar, Glenda, Ronnie and jack were at the other. And Charlie, Big Mo and Denise fill out the middle. Christian, Syed and Jane went to sit a booth, the new restaurant owners were on the sofas, having a celebration drink, in their new local. The Vic was alive with laughter, and cheering when the pub doors flung open and standing there was a woman in her late thirties, she was well dressed, had pale skin and blood red lips. She marched over to the sofas and started to pull at Alex's arm shouting 'You are coming with me, young lady!'

'NO MOTHER, I AM NOT!' she shouted back.

Brooke stood up and spoke very calmly 'Mum she is staying with me and James. She is 18 and is aloud to leave home.'

'I don't care! She is coming with ME!' the mother shouted, by now the whole pub was silent and staring at them. The mother was still clinging to Alex's arm, almost pulling it out of its socket. James spoke and was alarmingly calm 'Now Sandra, why don't we go to mine and Brooke's and talk about this quietly?'

'No there isn't any thing to talk about!' she screamed, she was now pulling even harder on Alex's arm. Alex was on the floor screaming out with pain, her black eyeliner and mascara were running down her tanned skin. Christian had stood up and was walking towards the group 'I think you better let her go!' he said sternly. Sandra turned to face the man that was sticking his nose in where it wasn't wanted. When she saw Christian's face she dropped her daughters arm, a look of shock appeared across her face. And then using her now free hand, she slapped Christian cross his face.

They was a stunned silence across the Queen Victoria pub, 'MUM, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?' screamed Brooke.

'Get out of my pub' shouted Roxy, she turn to Christian 'Are you alright babe?

'Who is this? Your new bit of skirt?' sneered Sandra.

'What?' Christian was well and truly confused.

'Don't you remember me?' she asked, Christian's face stayed vacant. 'I am Sandra James, from 134 West Bridge Street.' A look of shock spread across Christian's face.

'Christian who is she?' asked Syed.

'She is my ex'

A 'WHAT!' came from several voices in the Vic the loudest came from Syed and Roxy. 'Oh yeah I remember she was the girl you went out with before mum kicked you out' commented Jane, 'you've let your self go a bit Sandra.' Sandra shot Jane a glare.

'Okay aren't we all missing the point? Why did you slap Christian?' asked Ronnie.

Sandra grimaced 'You left me for no reason and disappeared and left me pregnant!' Another shock silent flooded the Vic and Christian nearly fainted Roxy and Syed had catch him before he hit the floor. 'I am okay... I am okay' he smiled.

'Oh yeah, and Brooke is your daughter' she added.

Everyone turned to look at Brooke, 'But ... but he's GAY!'

'Oh' nodded Sandra 'that explains a lot'

'Oh dear and to think Walford used to be quiet' said Dot.


End file.
